Software defined networking is a dynamic, manageable, and adaptable network architecture that allows for flexibility in the network configurations used to manage network communications between network elements forming a software defined network (SDN). SDN controllers manage the network elements in the SDN being capable of collecting and keeping configuration information of the SDN by periodically interacting with the network elements.